


You Just Have to Ask

by VoidGlasses



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, F/M, Gloves, Light Bondage, One Shot, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Max Lord is a seductive, power hungry asshole and it is so incredibly sexy.*Okay, hi Pascal Rascals. First off, whoa. This is going to be wild, you've been warned. Second, I'm sorry if this breaks your brain like it did to mine writing this down. Good luck. Really.
Relationships: Max Lord X Reader, Maxwell Lord X Reader, Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	You Just Have to Ask

Max towers in front of you at the end of the bed, eyes locked on your body as he smiles to himself. You lay bare naked on the bed, hands tied to each corner of the headboard with two of his silk ties, for your comfort, of course. He has you blindfolded, unable to see where he looms over you but each sound giving a minuscule hint at his next move. You hear the faintest footsteps pad from the foot of the bed over to your left side and feel the mattress dip under the weight of Max’s knee as he kneels down next to you. Though you can’t see exactly where his body is, you guess that Max has his head hovered somewhere near your stomach. His warm breath just barely floats over your cool skin, causing you to shiver from the change in temperature. 

“My dear,” Max hums. “Where should I start…” His voice is deep and raspy, and the question is clearly rhetorical given that his lips are already sucking on the skin just above your mound. You tense at the sensation, blood racing to your clit from sheer excitement at what was yet to come. Max continues to taunt you, changing from gentle nibbles at your skin to sucking on you so hard the bruises form almost instantly. 

You exhale a shaky breath as Max kisses his way down to your thighs, narrowly avoiding your clit. He was an asshole, but an incredibly asshole that knew how to turn you on. He places a few sloppy, wet pecks on the inside of your thighs before the feeling is suddenly gone. Max hasn’t made enough sound to pinpoint where he is in relation to your body, his own way of maintaining even more power over you. 

Something catches your attention. The sound is faint, so faint that you would have probably missed it had you been able to see what made it. You can’t quite place it, but you’re sure he’s moving something fabric around, a heavy fabric? 

The thought is interrupted when a gloved hand brushes against your cheek, the leather smooth as it trails down your neck and over your breasts. You feel hime glide his fingers over your body as they make their way to your cunt. 

The world flashes white when he slips two fingers into you, slowly pushing in and out, wiggling just slightly against your walls. His other hand plays with your clit, rubbing slow circles with the intent to drive you mad. 

“Tell me, what is it that you wish for?” Max lulls to you, tone riddled with burning desire to have you beg him for release. 

“I- I-,” you stammer, unable to focus on exactly what you want to say. “I want to cum for you.”

“Then you’ll have to beg for it. And I will only grant your wish if you address me as Sir in return.” Max chuckles, drunk on his own power trip.

“Yes S-sir,” you mumble. Almost immediately you feel his thumb on your clit apply more pressure as the slow circle transforms to quicker up and down strokes. The speed of his finger as deep in you as he can go increases as he pumps you in time to his work on your clit. 

You try to writhe under him, but between the ties on your wrists and his body holding down your leg you aren’t able to do much more than thrust up into his hands. A moan escapes your lips, and with that, Max takes his hands off you. You whine, wiggling under him in displeasure. He was being an asshole, but at least he was a seductive one. 

“Now, now, what did I tell you? You need to beg if you want to cum tonight.” 

He’s got you whimpering. “Please sir, please let me.” You sound pitiful, already reduced to only a few basic senses and now he’s using that against you. 

Max takes mercy on you, you did follow the rules he set forth. He inserts his gloved fingers now slick from being inside you once before. But something changes; instead of one hand working your clit and the other fingering you, he’s his thumb pressing into your clit so that his other hand is free to explore your chest. This hand is bare, you can feel the natural heat of his palm make contact with your peaked nipples. He takes one between his fingers and starts to lightly twist. 

“Oh fuck, Max…” The words fall from your mouth. You don’t remember meaning to moan his name, and yet. The combination of stimuli taking over your thoughts and reducing you down to reactions. 

“You like that, don’t you.” Max huffs a dastardly laugh. You imagine the look on his face is just as wicked as the tone of his voice.

“Y-Yes Sir,” you moan. 

“Hmm that’s a good girl.” The hand teasing your nipple lifts and is replaced with soft lips suckling you. It's breathtaking, really. For a second you forget how to breath your mind goes so blank from the building pleasure. Max continues to suck on you his tongue swirling over your nipple between varying degrees of biting. You ball your fist and flex your toes. The need to cum is surface level and you’d be ready to give in any second now.

But Max isn’t letting you. He pulls away again, his tongue the last thing you feel on your body before the chill of not having his heat near you sets in. 

“Tell me what you wish for, you just have to want it.”

“I want to cum, please, sir,” you manage to squeak out. 

Max waits a beat before answering. He’s no doubt watching you squirm, desperate for anything he’s willing to give. “Then your wish is granted,” he says, breath heavy. 

His fingers return to their place inside you, this time moving with more precision, with more purpose, while he used his other hand to stimulate your clit with the pressure and dexterity one could only dream of. You jump slightly at the sudden feeling of his hair tingling your cheek as he leans his head close to yours. His lips come close enough to your ear that you can feel them brush against you with each huff. 

“Please Sir, I- I want to cum,” you beg him, clear desperation present in every word. 

Max whispers in your ear. “We want what we want.” 

That alone sends you over the edge. Your orgasm shreds through your body shaking every limb and ripping through your core. You gasp for air, the sudden pleasure overpowering any other bodily function. Max starts to slow his hands as he works you through your orgasm. When you’ve finally stopped shuddering and he can see your stomach rise and fall as your breathing returns, he slowly removes his fingers from inside you. 

“Open,” he demands. You open your mouth as he slides in the gloved fingers dripping with your own cum. “Now close,” he lulls. You suck on him, something about the way you taste mixed with a hint of leather lights up your brain. 

He pulls his fingers from your mouth, removing the glove then freeing you from your ties. 

“Very well done, my dear.”


End file.
